gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GleeGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:23555-2.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artieandtinaforeva (Talk) 01:27, December 13, 2010 Sorry I'm not an admin here. But you could edit your comment to say I like chips or something and I will edit mine to say CHEESE! or something like that. Nah I'm not mad at you I am usually the only one in my celibacy club to not do anything so imma used to it XD Though it kinda bugs me how flirty you get with MRSL when he obisiouly likes you but thats JMO XD So... Cheese? Please take a long hard look at your textbook '''Because I'm history 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry Quinny I beat you on the leader board i got a lucky edit i am sorry :( Finachel 00:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry i got mad at you. I'm just..........................well it doesnt matter. i hope we can be friends :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) GREAT :D yes cruise is spelled cruise :D. It was soooooooo much fun. the first 2 night were the worst because i wasnt used to the motion so i had to wear these itchy motion sickness wrist bands :/ and i won 335 dollars playing bingo (it was 1,000 dollar bingo but 2 other people won it and we had to split it 3 ways) oh and with that money i got a massage (ahh................) and a deep conditioning and a scalp massage (ahh again.........oh and my hair is super soft :D) It was sooo much fun! if you ever have a chance to go on one in your life, do it. if you get to chose which cruise line, do carnival cruise lines. those are the best :D03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) Sooo Sorry.... Oh shit! How? Oh I'm really sorry! So that means you aren't going to be on the cheerleading squad anymore. This sucks. If you find yourself alone and need a friend, I'm here. ..... You called the doctor? What does being pregnant fell like? :) I bet he's cute. Wow! You guys are like Puck and Quinn hahaha. Man, you're going to get bigger and bigger and BIGGER. You'll inflate like a baloon. When do you plan on telling you're parents? Wha???? I'd like to be Quinn, but not like that. You are Quinn now.... Ooh send me pics of your BF!! I want to see what he looks like! :) :D Are you actually kind of phsyched to have a baby? You're making a person! Oh god, in 9 months you're shoving a water melon down your boyhowdy. god that sucks. Is yourr BF coming over today? help :( How do you post a picture on a comment..........HELPGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 14:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Baby names Quinn for a girl and Mark for a boy! Love those names! :) or maybe Beth... even though I don't really like that name. Tell me if you need anything! so... so who else knows besides me? THANKS! thanks quinny buffy pucky smexxi or whatever you call your baby, momma :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) uh... idk what i meant either. really i dont.......................anyway, that pic of santana was not intened to be mean (look at the last thing i wrote on atf talk page for more details)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmmmm well, it depends on what your secret was........................was it that your having a baby...........haha really idk but........sorry i kinda lost myself in this message. idk what im saying anymore. my brain just went into overload and i need to cool down with a diet mountain dew. I'll be back in 10 minuets :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) heey hi how are you? Loonylovegood.gleek 15:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek Buffy...?? please tell me what's going on because I am really worried... http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/GleeGirl%27s_Words_Of_Wisdom ?? What the hell is going on are you okay?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... OMG Buffy I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Do your parents know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... What about your bf?? Are you going to keep the baby or you're giving it to adoption?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) good luck... your lucky to have a boyfriend like that :) Do your friends know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Now you are so much like Quinn... how many people know it?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) k http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GleeGirl/Assignment_Baby_Names See my comment I have some ideas... :P Loonylovegood.gleek 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC)